


Never Give Up On You

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BB-8 Backstory, Birthday, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Or Minor Poe/Zorii Depending On Your Point Of View, Poe/Zorii Friendship, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Zorii didn’t tell the others her part in getting Poe back home.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Never Give Up On You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Happy Ending
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from the song of the same name by Lucie Jones.

Today was his Naming Day. Even as Poe got back to his apartment that he’d decided to share with Zorii, he couldn’t help but feel a stab of melancholy knowing that he had to celebrate it with Ben a million miles away. At least it seemed like a million miles away. He was twenty-one. He’d wasted so much time, and for what, exactly? Was the fight with his dad even that important?  
  
“You’re far away, Spice Runner,” Zorii said. “Everything all right?”  
  
“Yeah.” _I just wish Ben were here._ Maybe that was where he started to go wrong, when Ben had to leave. Poe had tried to accept it, especially at the age of nine, but it hadn’t gotten rid of that feeling like his best friend had been snatched from him, and by what, exactly? The Force?  
  
The Force could be cruel sometimes.   
  
Poe sighed. “Zorii...today’s my Naming Day.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. It’s hard to miss when you’re the son of two war heroes.”  
  
“Yeah. I just...well...” How was he supposed to explain it, that feeling of being separated from someone who meant a lot to you, when it was like you just had to see an image, no touch?   
  
Zorii sighed. “Contact him. I mean, it’s not like you need my permission to contact him. I’m not your mom; it would be physically impossible to be your mom.”  
  
Poe smiled, if weakly, before contacting Ben over the comm.   
  
There was something about seeing Ben’s face (Ben was now eighteen) that was enough to make Poe realize that he wasn’t little Ben anymore. There was something confident about him, something handsome — no, striking. Poe had always defended Ben from anyone who called him ugly, but here, he couldn’t even comprehend how anyone could call Ben Solo “ugly". Not with those eyes — his mother’s eyes. Or that smile.   
  
“Poe!” Ben said. “Happy Naming Day!” A beat. “Can’t believe you’re what, twenty-one now? You’re like an adult.”  
  
“Hey, Benji,” Poe said, and behind him, he heard Zorii snort with amusement. “Don’t act like you’re not an adult either.”  
  
“True. So,” Ben said, “What did you do?”  
  
“Zorii, my friend — we went out to a restaurant. It was the least we could do. We went to a holo.” He didn’t miss the brief flash of hurt that came over Ben’s face, though it was just a split-second. Then, “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah. I just miss you, that’s all,” Ben said. “We all do.” A beat. “I sent you a package. I mean, I don’t know if it’ll get there in time, but I figured that it’ll do. I hope it will.” He shrugged. “I want to make sure you have a good Naming Day, even if we can’t really...be there in person.”  
  
Poe swallowed. Of course Ben would think that. Of course Ben would consider that, when Poe didn’t know if he deserved it. “Thank you,” he said, softly.   
  
“It’s the least I could do.”   
  
“Tell me about how the Academy’s going,” Poe said. “Voe still on your case?”  
  
“Voe is Voe. I can’t really change her.” Ben sighed. “I just feel bad for her, to be honest. I wish she could just be herself.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I don’t like people giving my best friend crap.”  
  
"Still,” Ben said. "At least Tai and Hennix are supportive.”  
  
Poe ought to be jealous of Tai, if only for being so close to Ben as a friend. Instead, he appreciated the boy from Quelli, if only because he looked after Ben. He supposed Tai probably had his work cut out for him, considering Poe had just left.  
  
 _Was that fight really that irreversible?_  
  
“They’re good beings,” Poe said. “I’m glad they’re there."  
  
Ben told him more. And Poe could listen, grateful if only for the company he was able to share with Ben.   
  
***  
  
The package arrived a day later. A belated Naming Day gift. Even as Poe opened it and an orange-and-white BB unit wheeled out, beeping cheerfully, Poe grinned. “Stars, he’s a beauty,” he said. “Well, assuming I didn’t kriff up the pronouns...”  
  
The BB unit beeped, letting Poe know he was very much a he, thank you.   
  
Zorii chuckled. “You are such a marshmallow, Spice Runner,” she said. “Who would have thought?”  
  
“Hey, droids are awesome!” Poe said. “I think they should get more respect.”  
  
Zorii shrugged. “Not arguing with you. Just didn’t expect to see you happy.” A beat. “It’s pretty obvious. That he just worships you.”  
  
“Zorii, I don’t know why he would,” Poe said. “I mean...I’d never be good enough for him.”  
  
“Don’t be a drama queen,” Zorii said. "I mean, you’re not getting that kiss any time soon, Spice Runner, but anyone would be lucky to have you. I mean, you’re not bad looking. You’re a good man — you know how rare good men are in this galaxy? And somehow, you saw the best in me.”  
  
“ ‘Course I would,” Poe said. “You’re better than you think you are, you know that?”  
  
“Why the hell can’t you think that about yourself, Spice Runner?”  
  
Poe paused. Somehow, he hadn’t thought of that.   
  
***  
  
It was the day after that Zorii said, “Spice Runner...we’re leaving. At least, you are.”  
  
“Come with me,” Poe said.   
  
Zorii sighed. "Poe,” she said, and she had to be serious if she was calling him that instead of a variety of nicknames, “This is about you. Me, I was born and raised in this shithole. But you? You’ve got a Jedi back home, a family. And you deserve better, you know?”  
  
"So do you.”  
  
Zorii chuckled wryly. “You’re a marshmallow, you know that? It’s why I like you — even if you can be a pain sometimes.”  
  
"So I guess I’m not getting that goodbye kiss?”  
  
Zorii snorted. “Let it go, Spice Runner.”  
  
Poe laughed. And then Zorii did. He wished that he could have had more moments like this, just with her.   
  
“Be safe, Zorii,” Poe said.   
  
Zorii winked at him. “You too. You have something to go back to. I don’t.”  
  
***  
  
There were people that Poe needed to see. But first of all, Poe needed to see Ben. He stopped at Adani, feeling a sort of trepidation even though he was good at hiding it. Some said Poe had nerves of durasteel. It didn’t mean he was incapable of being afraid.   
  
He disembarked his ship. BB-8 wheeled out next to him, beeping inquisitively.   
  
It was when Ben emerged, up the path, that he ran to Poe. Ran to him, hugged him, and it didn’t matter how badly Poe had kriffed up. Because he was here, home, and reparations had just begun.


End file.
